Fletching of an entirely homogeneous blend of polymer materials is known. However, such fletching can be difficult and relatively time consuming to secure to an arrow shaft. In addition, such fletching can have a vane or blade that tends to fold during flight, which can interfere with the true flight of an arrow launched toward a target from a bow.
Therefore, a need exists for improved fletching and to an improved method of manufacturing such fletching.